Shiragin's First Date?
by 525300887039
Summary: Saiko finds out that Shirazu got a girlfriend, and she tells Haise that it was the waitress from the cafe :re. Haise tries to support the "couple", but end up being jealous and stalking them with Saiko on their first date. (Touken/Tousaki and a bit of Shirazu x Touka crack ship XD)


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hai there again! So, I've written another Touken fanfic (and kinda mixed Shirazu x Touka there XD) because of Momonsenpai's prompt on Tumblr! This is kinda an "indirect" sequel to my first fanfic titled "Past the Stargazing Season".

The word count is very HIGH since I like to write conversational and detailed stories, so please bear with it.

By the way, here in the story, I made Saiko call Shirazu "Shiragin", although I'm not sure if she does call her that but that's what I read in chapter 16 XD

This is my second fanfic, and once again, was written hastily so I apologize if there are grammar mistakes. This is also my first attempt at comedy, so I don't know if it's going to be fun or something, but I hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, she was home.

By the time Saiko stepped into the house, she threw away her jacket and ran in the speed of light into her room, excited to play her newly-bought game. She heard Shirazu complaining upon opening the door to her room.

"Oi! Saiko! Don't just fling your jacket around, or else Sassan will scold you!"

She let out a deep sigh, and went back downstairs to collect her jacket. Glancing at the room, her eye caught the happy and flushed expression of Shirazu hanging his jacket on the stand hanger.

"Looking so happy, Shiragin?" Saiko said, grinning teasefully.

"Hah? What are you on about?" Shirazu said, his face still flushed, averting his gaze at Saiko.

"You are smiling and blushing to yourself just now," Saiko said, straightening her back from picking up her jacket on the floor. "Hmmm…"

Shirazu looked so flustered and turned his back on her. "W-Whatever, you're weird…"

Saiko looked at him intently, her memories of being at the café with him a while ago coming back into her mind. _Is it… the waitress? Oooooh, Shiragin._

Saiko started retreating to her room, her jacket draped on one of her arms. "Shiragin's got a crush~" she teased in a sing-song manner.

"W-What?!" Shirazu's sudden reaction almost made her jump. She turned around and upon seeing his embarrassed expression, she grinned.

"Aha! Gotcha~"

"Shut up, Saiko!"

"Hehe," she chuckled. "That's why you're grinning and blushing a while ago…"

"I'm t-telling you, that's not i-it," Shirazu defended, turning around again. "It's just that… I g-got her n-number…"

_Huh? He got her… number? _

"Ah!" Saiko yelped, surprising the orange-haired man. "Don't tell me… you're—"

"It's none of your b-business! Just g-go back upstairs and d-do your thing!" Shirazu cut her off, leaving her completely as he retreated to his room.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Shiragin got a girlfriend._

_SHIRAGIN GOT A GIRLFRIEND._

Saiko grinned, her smile almost reaching her ears. "Shiragin has a girlfriend!"

She rolled around in her bed holding her game console, grinning instinctively, her heart going _dokidoki_ at the thought. Saiko's mind was filled with romantic thoughts as she continuously squealed at Shirazu's supposedly sweet situation.

"I wonder what kind of route Shiragin took? Just how much affection points did he collect to gain her attention? He finally raised a flag!" Saiko continued squealing, muttering to herself as she rolled around her bed, unaware that the door to her room is open and someone has seen and heard her.

Haise wondered why Saiko was squealing loud enough for him to hear it. He passed by her room, carrying a hamper, and noticed that the door was left open, which was unusual for her to do.

"Saiko? You left your door open," Haise said, peeking at the door way. He saw Saiko rolling around and squealing, which made him wonder why.

_She was muttering something about Shirazu, am I right? _He thought to himself. "What are you doing, Saiko?"

Saiko stopped her movements and smiled happily at him as she positioned herself on her soft bed. She was smiling widely.

"You left your door open so I heard you, uhm, squealing," Haise said. "That's weird, because you don't usually leave it like that…"

"I just went in," Saiko said, still smiling but her eyes drifted towards her game console now.

"Hm? You went somewhere? That's surprising…" Haise said. "Where are your clothes? I'm going to do the laundry…"

"Yup, I went with Shiragin to some shop where his girlfriend works!" Saiko squealed in delight.

Haise stopped dead in his tracks. _Shirazu has a—wait… what?_

He pushed the door open, his curiosity rising up. "Shirazu… has a girlfriend?"

Saiko nodded excitedly. "Yep! A while ago, Shiragin asked me to go with him to a coffee shop. Dunno why, but he told me he got the pretty waitress' number."

Haise froze. _Pretty waitress? That means it's…_

Unconsciously, he dropped the hamper with a loud thud, making Saiko yelp in surprise.

"Eh? Maman! Why'd you drop that?!" Saiko exclaimed, getting up from her bed. "The clothes are all over the floor now…"

Haise returned to his senses. He shook his head. _Kirishima-san? That's impossible… I mean, I haven't even made any mov—no, no, what am I thinking? I should be glad. Hahaha…_

"It's alright; I can pick them up myself," Haise kneeled on the floor, picking up the clothes.

"Maman," Saiko said, staring at him. "You look pale."

"Huh?" Haise looked up at her. "Pale?" Haise let out a nervous laugh, startling the short girl on the bed.

"Me? Pale? Why would—hahaha—why would I pale up?" Haise said, his nervous laughing getting in between. "I mean, I'm even glad Shirazu got a girlfriend and stuff and probably that'll boost his self-confidence more and—"

"Yay!" Saiko cheered up, jumping on the bed. "Maman ships Shiragin and Miss Waitress! Yay!"

She jumped around some more, bouncing on the bed. Haise gave a smile, although his eyebrows are scrunched. "Y-Yeah…"

Saiko stopped jumping. "I wonder what Miss Waitress' name is?"

Haise's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I wanted to know her name as well… She wouldn't tell me about it…"

"Hm? You've met Miss Waitress?"

"Actually, I was with Shirazu and Mitsuki when we first met her," Haise explained, hastily returning the dropped clothes in the hamper. "We always g-go to different cafés after work and I chose the shop where Kirishinma-san works so you could, uhm, you c-could say that I.. I got them t-together!"

"Ooooh," Saiko swooned. "But I wonder why he got… uhm, Kirishima-san, right? Kirishima-san's number?"

Haise just grinned, turning his back against Saiko. "That would be common between a… c-couple…"

"AHA!" Saiko exclaimed, her voice pretty excited. "They're probably planning a date!"

Haise suddenly turned around. "They aren't!"

Saiko stared at him. "Ma… man? You okay?"

He realized what he just said. "I mean, they s-shouldn't plan a date! I m-mean, where b-busy and stuff and a-all that and they probably wouldn't have time to—"

Saiko pumped her fist. "Don't sink your own ship, Maman!" she said, holding a power stance. "As shippers, it's our duty to defend our ship and to ship them with all our power! And Maman," she pointed her finger at Haise. "I'm sure that they will be having a date!"

Haise stared at her intently. "Saiko… please speak in English."

.

.

.

.

.

He just can't believe what he just heard.

_Shirazu and Kirishima-san? Isn't that a little too fast?_

He carried the hamper with effort, leaning on one side to carry all the weight.

"Well, to be honest, Kirishima-san _sure is _attractive," Haise said to himself. "It wouldn't be bad if she were to be my girlfriend as well."

His eyes widened at the thought of it. He shook his head. "What am I even saying?!" He felt his cheeks burn, but he let out a deep sigh to suppress it. "Ah, this is Saiko's fault…"

He continued walking and approached Shirazu's room. He stared at the door which was left ajar. _Planning a date? No way._

He was about to call out to Shirazu and come inside his room to ask for laundry but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Shirazu speaking to someone.

"—ah, yes, that would be great," Shirazu said, obviously talking to someone over the phone.

_He sounds so happy. Is he talking to…_

"Then, where would you like to eat?" Shirazu continued, and Haise can feel him pacing back and forth. "Hm? It's okay not to eat? O-Okay, if you say so…"

_Eat? What? Wait… are they…_

"Tomorrow, right? It's okay, I have the day off tomorrow," Shirazu said, sounding happier than before. "Then, it's fine to go out at eight in the morning. All right. See ya."

_No way. _Haise thought. _Did they just plan—_

"A DATE!"

"WAH!"

Haise yelped in surprise, again, dropping the hamper and dropping the clothes on the floor. When he turned around, he found Saiko extremely _fangirling _behind him."Saiko! Don't just appear out of nowhe—"

"I told you, Maman!" Saiko squealed some more, jumping in delight. "I know that you're going to go to Shiragin's room to get his laundry so I followed you here and expected him to—"

Haise pinched her cheeks, earning an adorable groaning from Saiko. "You sneaky, sneaky, little—"

The door in front of them opened with a loud _bang_, with Shirazu materializing in front of them. Shirazu scrunched his eyebrows at the silly sight of his housemates.

"What… are you doing in front of my room?" he queried.

"SHIRAGIN!" Saiko jumped in front of him, making Shirazu step back a little. "Congratulations! Don't worry, we, your shippers, are giving you our full-out support! You don't have to worry about that Keiko anymore! Good luck for tomorrow!"

Shirazu looked at her intently. "What?" his eyes widened at the sudden realization. "The hell? Were you spying on me?"

Saiko nodded, which earned her a pinch on the nose from Shirazu. "Awwww, that hurts, Shiragin~"

Shirazu took notice of Haise's existence as well. "No way, you too, Sassan?!"

Haise's face flushed. He started to open his mouth to say something, but Saiko interfered. "He's my shipmate!" she exclaimed, giving Shirazu a thumbs up. "Come on, Maman, show your support!"

"Are in speaking in what language?!" Shirazu said, exasperated. Haise looked at Saiko nervously. Shirazu just looked at them in awe, confused about everything.

"O-Of course!" Haise gave a half-hearted thumbs up. He was looking everywhere except Shirazu's gaze, his heart beating fast. "H-However, if you d-do something to K-Kirishi—"

"Just what are you on about?! It's n-not like that!" Shirazu retreated to his room. "Just s-stop!"

"No use in denying it, Shiragin!" Saiko said excitedly. "The ship already has saile—"

Saiko was cut off when a bunch of clothes were thrown at them. "Just do whatever is it you have to do and leave!" Shirazu closed the door in front of them.

"Ehh, what a _tsundere_," Saiko said, pulling the clothes off of her. "I wonder what kind of _dere _Kirishima-san is—"

"Saiko," Haise cut her off. "Are they really having a date?!"

Saiko smiled widely. "One hundred percent sure, Maman!"

_No way! Then, I'll have no chance of—_

"T-Then," Haise said, feeling an uplifting feeling in his chest. "L-Let's follow t-them!"

Saiko gaped at him. "That is stalking, Maman."

"It i-isn't!" Haise defended, his face flushing. "We have to follow them! This is S-Shirazu's first d-date and we have to m-make sure he d-doesn't mess anything up!"

_Or do something weird to Kirishima-san!_

"Okay, whatever you say, Maman! Let's help Shiragin out!"

Haise felt like _faceplaming_ himself.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure we don't look like ourselves?" Haise questioned, adjusting the collar on his dress.

It was the day Shirazu's _supposed date _with the waitress from the café is to happen. Saiko dressed him up in a checkered suit, complete with an artist beret and black sunglasses.

"Of course, Maman! I learned this from the game I am playing!" Saiko winked at him. "With this disguise, Shiragin wouldn't be able to recognize us!"

Both of them were peeking out from a corner of a building, looking at Shirazu in his usual attire, waiting in front of the :re café.

"I should've worn my Sasako disguise," Haise said, pouting his lips.

"No way!" Saiko said, looking at him. "Shiragin already knows what your Sasako disguise looks like, so it's better if you dress up like that!"

"Shh, you're too loud, Saiko, he might hear—"

He was cut off when Saiko's finger shut his mouth. "The waitress is coming out!"

Both of them peeked out again, and they saw the waitress wave her hand at Shirazu, who was dressed well in a beige dress with a matching black bolero jacket. Shirazu approached her and smiled as they started to walk away.

_Whoa… Kirishima-san looks so beautiful… I wonder what would she wear if she's on a date with me—_

Haise shook his head. "The hell?" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he was jerked forward when Saiko pulled him. "Come on, Maman! Let's start following them!"

"Is that… a flower shop?" Haise said, lowering his sunglasses.

"It sure is, Maman," Saiko said, peeking with him. They stared intently at the couple as they went inside the shop. They saw Shirazu pointing out to a bouquet of flowers and smiling at her.

"Ah, that idiot," Haise said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're supposed to buy your date flowers _before _your actual date, not _during_ the actual date."

"Ah, Maman, you're right! Shiragin is messing up!" Saiko agreed, biting the end of her thumb. "What should we do?"

They looked at each other. "I know!" Saiko said, her eyes sparkling up. "Let's buy some flowers and leave it romantically in front of the shop to make it seem like Shiragin just used the smaller bouquet as a distraction, and our flowers formation is the main event!"

Haise felt nervous. "O-Okay, let's do t-that."

They pushed their fists together and went to work.

Saiko jumped forward and approached the front of the shop. "Good thing that shop's glass is tinted and they are selling flowers outside."

She approached the saleslady in front and bought an enormous amount of flowers. She arranged it in a heart shape in front of the shop as the saleslady watched her in delight. Saiko pulled out some pieces of paper from her coat and a pen. She snickered and whispered to herself, "Heh, a shipper is _always _ready."

Writing something on the pieces of paper, she laid them out below the heart formation, spelling out "with love, from Shiragin".

"Lady, don't tell someone I did this, okay?" she said to the saleslady.

The saleslady squealed in delight. "Of course, ma'am!"

Saiko went back to their hiding place. "Mission accomplished!" she gave Haise a thumbs up.

"Okay, so what did you write?" Haise asked her, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I spelled out, 'With love, from Shiragin!'" Saiko exclaimed.

"Wait, what? From Shiragin? Saiko, that's not—"

The couple came out of the shop, and Shirazu almost jumped when he saw the flower formation. Touka just stared at it in awe. Even from afar, they heard her ask Shirazu, "Who's Shiragin?"

Saiko froze. "Ah, I messed up! I should've not written 'Shiragin'!"

_Ah, she'll probably be turned off. _Haise thought. _Wait, what did I just—_

Shirazu grabbed Touka's wrist, who was holding a bunch of flowers and ran away with her as quickly as possible.

Haise's heart skipped a beat. _He held her hand! _

Haise shook his head, pumping his fist slowly with his chest swelling with pride. _Worry not, Haise! You already hugged Kirishi—_

He was pulled forward again. "Let's hurry up, Maman!"

.

.

.

.

.

"I thought they weren't going to eat out!" Haise said.

"It's a date, Maman, so basically, they _are _going to eat," Saiko explained, pulling on the fur scarf surrounding her neck. "Let's go inside and pretend that we're in a date too so we can take a closer look at them."

Haise nodded with courage. "A-Alright."

Both of them followed the couple into the family restaurant. They sat in a table about six meters away from Shirazu and Touka, with Saiko's back turned towards them. Haise purposely sat on the wall side of the table so as to get a good look on the couple. He adjusted his sunglasses again.

"Don't we l-look suspicious if w-we don't take off our sunglasses? I mean, it's for exterior use," Haise said, lowering his sunglasses a bit to spy on the two, which seems to be having a good conversation.

"No, it's okay, Maman," Saiko explained, lowering her sunglasses as well and looking behind her to eye the couple too. "They'll just think of us as _fashionistas_. Let's continue to peep."

"That came out bad, Saiko," Haise commented, turning his body slightly forwards to get a closer look.

Shirazu and Touka are having a conversation, seemingly happy and content. When Haise saw her laugh, he felt his stomach do backflips. _She looks so cute_, he thought.

"Ah!" Saiko said, palming her face. "Shiragin is being an idiot again! Look at him; he's the only one eating."

Haise looked closer, and sure enough, Shirazu is the only one with a sandwich of plate on his side. Touka sipped her coffee casually, but her hand is placed on her stomach, seemingly hungry. She eyed Shirazu's sandwich as it made its way into his mouth, and when Shirazu took a bite, she grimaced.

_Ah, she looks so hungry! _

"Maybe we should order her food?" Haise suggested, turning his gaze towards Saiko. "At a date, the gentleman should order the woman food and pay for it. I g-guess."

"But we should make it seem like Shiragin ordered it for her," Saiko said seriously.

Haise tapped his fingers on the table. "We can probably ask the shop to customize the food?"

Saiko nodded. "Alright, Maman. Give me some money and I'll order food for her."

Saiko went into the counter cautiously and placed her order. She whispered something to the cashier and the guy nodded. After doing her thing, Saiko went back to the table and they watched as the food gets delivered to the couple's table.

"What did you order for her?" Haise asked, curious.

"Omelette!" Saiko gave him a thumbs up. "It's easier to have it customized using the ketchup! I had it written like before, but this time, I changed it into 'Shirazu'".

They both inspected what is going to happen. As the order is placed on the table, both Shirazu and Touka were surprised to see it. The waiter insisted on Touka to take the meal, which she didn't refuse. Both of them blushed upon seeing what was written on the meal; nevertheless, Shirazu invited Touka to eat the meal and continued eating his sandwich. Touka nervously took the fork beside her and scooped some of the omelette into her mouth. Haise and Saiko were expecting her to smile, instead; she grimaced.

"Didn't she like it?" Saiko asked sadly. "I thought she's going to like omelette…"

"I think so," Haise commented. "But it doesn't look like she's enjoying it though."

"Ah, what should we do? She'll probably get turned off! And it's going to be our fault, Maman!"

"Wait, I think…" Haise thought of something. _She'll probably… like it._"We should probably… order her a coffee."

"Coffee? Again?"

"Yes, coffee. Then probably, uhm… we should have a rabbit drawn on it."

"Is she going to like it?" Saiko questioned him.

"Probably," Haise's voice was soft, but he felt one hundred percent sure that she'll like it. _I dunno why…_

When the coffee was delivered to their table, they were surprised that Touka looks so happy receiving the coffee. Haise's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the sight. _She did like it…_

He felt someone tug on his sleeves. "Maman, let's go," Saiko snapped him out of his reverie. "They're leaving again."

.

.

.

.

.

"Saiko! Get a hold of yourself!"

Unfortunately for Haise, the couple's next stop is a game store which also doubles as an arcade. _Why would you bring your date to an arcade and game store? _He thought.

"Maman~" Saiko said in a sing-song manner. "This is where my favorite game series is being sold. Look! They have the new game out now. I wanna buy~"

"But we'll be seen!" Haise said, pulling her to keep Saiko from being seen.

"Kirishima-san probably likes video games as well," Saiko squealed. "Ah, she'll be a perfect sister-in-law!"

Haise blushed at the mention of that. _No way. They're still dating and I haven't even made a mov—_

"S-Sister-in-law? Saiko, s-stop," Haise struggled with her more. "You're n-not even Shirazu's sister!"

"But still, if she likes games, then I'll like her moreeee," Saiko said. Haise sighed and he just followed Saiko into the store.

They hid behind an arcade machine, but Saiko lost attention and began playing. Haise popped his head out of the edge of the machine and peeked. The couple was happily watching people playing a dance game, with Shirazu still holding the flowers they bought. Touka then faced Shirazu and started talking to him, but she was bumped by a teenager and was pushed towards Shirazu, who caught her. Haise's face flushed.

_T-They touched e-each other!_ He thought. Haise shook his head again. _Ah, why am I even reacting this way?_

Shirazu helped her get back to her feet, and she thanked him. She held Shirazu's arm and dragged him out of the arcade area.

_She touched him! _Haise shook his head again. _I wonder how it would feel like if she did that to me—_

"Maman! They went into the game store! Hurry!"

They followed the couple. They hid on the aisle opposite to where Shirazu and Touka are, and Haise tried hard to keep Saiko from squealing in delight upon seeing her favorite game.

"Maman, this is it," Saiko exclaimed. "I'm going to buy this!"

"Shh, Saiko!" Haise covered her mouth with his palm, elbowing one of the games on display and dropping it with a loud thud. _Shit._

"Huh? Did you hear that?" he heard Shirazu ask.

"I think something fell on the other aisle," Touka suggested, her voice calm.

"Let me check," Shirazu said.

_Oh no!_

Haise panicked. He tried to pull Saiko away quickly but she wouldn't budge, still drooling over the game she was holding. _Damnit, no choice._

He crouched on the floor to make it seem like he was planking. He heard Shirazu yelp in surprise. Haise changed his voice and yelled.

"Yone-chan, take a picture of me!" he squealed. Saiko looked at him, still kneeling on the floor. _Good thing her back is turning towards Shirazu._

Shirazu stared at them in awe. "The fuck?"

Haise felt his sweat drip down his temples; grateful for the hat and unusual clothes he was wearing to hide his identity from the confused man. He gulped.

He heard Shirazu sigh and leave. He stood up, breathing heavily. "That was close," he sighed. "You should be more careful, Saiko. He could've seen us."

Saiko grinned playfully. They heard the two talk from the other side.

"What is it?" Touka asked.

"Nothing, just a bunch of weirdos."

_Weirdos?_

"Anyway, come on. Let's go to that coffee bean shop you said."

Haise froze. _Coffee bean shop? Why?_

He heard the shuffling of steps and the sound of the store door closing. Haise pulled Saiko.

"Come on, they're leaving."

.

.

.

.

.

It's the first time Haise ever witnessed a date to a coffee bean shop. Sure, it's not weird if it's a _coffee _shop, but a _coffee bean shop_?

"Coffee bean shop?" Saiko asked, following Haise.

"Yeah, I heard Shirazu say it," Haise said, looking at Saiko. "Now I wonder… is this really a date?"

"I still believe it's a date, Maman!" Saiko squealed. "And don't say things that will sink our ship! We are ultimate shippers, Maman~"

Haise let out a soft laugh. "I don't really understand what you are saying, Saiko."

Saiko grinned. "Let's just follow our OTP, Maman~" she ran forward, lifting her arms and imitating an airplane.

"Wait up, Saiko! You don't even know where the shop is!"

Upon arriving, Haise and Saiko peeked out on another edge of a building, peeping at the couple.

"They're buying coffee beans," Saiko observed, adjusting her sunglasses.

"I hate to say this, Saiko, but…" Haise sighed. "Duh."

"Let's go inside!" Saiko suddenly ran.

"O-Oi! Saiko!"

Once again, they both hid on the aisle opposite to where the couple is. As they were about to peek, Saiko tugged on Haise's sleeve.

"Maman, I'm going to the restroom for a while," Saiko informed him in a soft voice, her lips pouting.

"Alright, but be careful not to get yourself caught," Haise patted her head and watch her leave.

As he was about to peek out, a can of coffee beans caught his attention. A felling of nostalgia flowed upon him. He picked up the can. _Why does this place feels so familiar?_

He turned the can around, examining and reading the label. He continued wondering why Shirazu took Touka here, which was weird for a date. He took a deep breath and wondered what came into him that he thought of following them.

_Ahhh… am I jealous? _He laughed at himself. _I don't even know why—_

"Sassan?" someone called out to him.

He was so startled he almost dropped the can of coffee beans he was holding. His eyes widened upon realizing that he was caught.

"Sassan? What are you doing here?"

"Maman! I'm—"

Saiko stopped dead in her tracks.

.

.

.

.

.

"And that's that," Saiko ended their explanation, the two of them looking down as they were scolded by Shirazu.

Touka let out a soft laugh. Haise looked up at her, his face flushing upon seeing her bright expression. She was still holding the bouquet of flowers. Shirazu's cheeks are burning as well, his hands full of paper bags from the stores they went into.

"We aren't dating," Touka said, ending her laugh. "And this isn't a date either. Actually, this was supposed to be a secret from you since Shirazu-san asked me to help with something."

Haise and Saiko both looked at each other, confused. Shirazu looked at them, his eyebrows scrunched, but his face was still flushed.

"I got you gifts since I received a bonus this month," he explained, holding out the bags. "Since Sassan recently bought a coffee maker, I thought of buying him a stock but I didn't know where to buy so I asked Kirissan to help me out. Then the two of you thought that this was a date and stalked us, ruining my plans."

Haise and Saiko blushed, their gifts being placed on their arms. "I'm sorry, Shiragin!" Saiko apologized.

Shirazu patted her on the head. "Nah, I'm good," he said. "As long as you receive the gifts, it's no problem for me."

Saiko hugged Shirazu. "Uwah~ Thanks a lot, Shiragin!"

"Eh? Stop hugging me, Saiko! I can't breathe!"

Touka and Haise laughed. Touka looked at Haise with calm eyes. "Well, then, I'm leaving."

She started to walk away, but Haise chased her. "Uhm… K-Kirishima-san!"

She looked back. "Yeah?"

"Uhm… well…" Haise's voice faltered, his hand scratching his head. "Well, I'm sorry for ruining your day."

Touka let out a soft laugh, which Haise thought was so uplifting. He blushed.

"You didn't ruin my day," she said, smiling. "I actually had a lot of fun, thanks to you. It was you and Yonebayashi-san who did that flower thing and sent me those meals and coffee, am I right?"

Haise kept blushing. "Uhm, y-yeah."

Touka bowed. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Especially that rabbit coffee," she straightened her back. "But how did you know that I'm going to like that?"

Haise shrugged. "I have no idea," he replied. "I just had a feeling that you'd like it."

She smiled, but this time, her smile was somewhat sorrowful. Haise noticed the flowers on her hand.

"I'm sorry for asking, but what are those flowers for?" Haise asked, pointing it out.

"Oh, this?" she said, raising the bouquet. "This is for someone."

Haise nodded, thinking that he shouldn't ask any more.

"Well, then, I'll be going," Touka bowed again. She was about to leave, but Haise called out to her again.

"K-Kirishima-san!"

She turned to him. "What is it?"

"Uhm… W-Well…" Haise blushed, gaining the courage to ask her what he wants to ask. "Will you… uhm… will you…"

_You can do this, Haise._

"W-Will you… will you… probably… uhm... g-go on a… d-date with m-me, perhaps?"

_Ah, I finally said it!_

Touka's eyes widened. She walked to him, making Haise's face flush. He was surprised when she pinched on of his cheeks.

"I'm still busy, so no..." she said, smiling. Haise's heart melted. "No, not yet."

Her answer surprised him. _Not yet. Not. YET. So that means…_

She let out a laugh. "Your face, Sasaki," she said, laughing softly. "I wish I had a mirror so you could see your expression right now."

_Ah, she's so beautiful. Am I in… am I in—_

"Well then, I'll be leaving now," she said, bowing one more time and leaving completely.

Haise went back to the two who was still teasing each other. As he arrived, Shirazu and Saiko stared at him.

"Sassan," Shirazu started to say. "Your face is red."

"No, I'm not," he said, his expression neutral. "Let's go home now."

As they were walking, Shirazu whispered to Saiko.

"I guess Sassan found someone he—"

"Uwah~ A ship has sunk, but another sailed!" Saiko squealed in delight.

Shirazu stared at her. "Speak English please."

.

.

.

.

.

And that's it! Sorry if it's too lengthy but I hope you enjoyed it! :D

By the way, the "Keiko" girl Saiko mentioned in the beginning of the story is actually in the manga, in chapter 16. Saiko mentioned her when Shirazu said something about pratice, and I assumed that the "Keiko" girl is probably Shirazu's ex-girlfriend or something because she said, "Isn't she done with you yet?!". I put her in the fanfic because it seems good to include, so yeah. XD Just mentioning it since the others might view her as an original character.

Also, Shirazu x Touka is my crack ship lol XD

**EXTRA:**

Haise kept daydreaming as they walked home, his hand smoothing the cheek Touka pinched.

"Uwaaa~ A date with Kirishima-san, a date with Kirishima-san~" he said in a sing-song manner.

He seemed to dance around, and Shirazu and Saiko stared at him.

"Is he alright?"


End file.
